


Аска не плачет

by XTOHb



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTOHb/pseuds/XTOHb
Summary: Предсмертная агония Аски Лэнгли Сорью.
Kudos: 4





	Аска не плачет

Аска не помнит, откуда её печали —  
Столько сражалась, а больше — теряла нить.  
Если вокруг все погибли и все предали,  
Аска останется. Аска способна жить. 

Аска не плачет. У Аски алеют банты,  
Руки белеют, как шрамы прошедших лет,  
Аску купили, купили её таланты,  
Левый до Рая за это всучив билет.

Аска стальная: упрямая, может, слишком.   
Лед ей — не холод, и даже огонь — не жар.   
С кем ей соперничать? С Третьим, с тупым мальчишкой?  
Или же с Первой, в которой гниёт душа?

Аска не кукла. Она, чёрт возьми, живая,  
Что бы о ней ни сказала однажды мать!  
В клочья изодран фальшивый билет до Рая.  
Сколько же можно, подонки, её ломать?!

Аска боролась, зубами рвала победу,  
Но забывала смеяться, любить, дружить.  
Всё было так. Но предсмертному только бреду  
Аска не сдастся. Ведь Аска способна жить. 


End file.
